Reaper's Child
by iTorchic
Summary: England finds himself a little different as he wakes up after a night at the bar. With a wedding ring on his hand and an unexpected change in gender, how will Arthur, or now Elizabeth, survive? Inspired by a game of Sims 3. Rated T. Fem!England. Oneshot.


**It's officially my summer boredom slump. Yes, it always happens on the second day of summer vacation. XD I am so horrible.**

**This one-shot is courtesy of Sims 3 and my crack-filled brain. XD**

* * *

><p>Last thing he remembered was heading to the American bar after a long, agony filled world meeting in Washington DC.<p>

He held his head as he felt a throbbing ache pounded in his skull. He felt queasy, and his chest literally felt heavy.

"Ugh, what the bloody hell happened last night?" Yes, Arthur found himself in a sort of similar position of having no idea where he was and feeling horrible except for a few slight differences like the weight on his chest, this type of queasiness, his right ear aching, and the distinct lack of clothing that he noticed but didn't really care about at the moment. He merely rolled over on the bed.

Into someone else.

"GAH!" It was only then that he was fully awake but the other figure hadn't moved. He mused it was incredibly lucky seeing as he was literally looking into the face of the Grim Reaper. "What the hell is going on?" Arthur whispered, only beginning to notice how his voice seemed a little higher than usual. He slowly rolled onto his chest, only to be confused as he felt a squishy sort of pressure on his chest.

He slowly pushed op onto his hands and knees to see what was on his chest.

Breasts.

Female breasts.

Eyes widened and holding back a shriek he, or rather possibly she, quickly slid out of the bed and snatched a blanket off of the nearby chair and rushed into the open bathroom adjoined to the bedroom.

"How the hell did this happen?" He gaped as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

A female was staring him back in the mirror. Her blonde pixie cut hair covered her double pierced right ear and was tussled into a frizzy mess. There was a soft jaw line on her face and widened shamrock shaded eyes stared back at him. A few faded freckles dusted her small nose. Red cherry lips were tightened in disbelief and turned into a frown.

The woman had an hourglass figure, from what he could tell with the blanket covering her. He slowly removed the blanket, watching as she did the same. Her breasts were about a C cup at least, and he poked at his chest and watched as she did the same. Slowly he picked up the blanket and covered himself again, the female in the mirror mimicking him.

"I'm a woman…." He, or rather now a she, murmured. It was only then that he noticed a gleam on his left hand. "If that is what I think it is…" He lifted his left hand to see a gold band with a good sized diamond resting delicately on his ring finger. His mind began to blank as he began to hyper-ventilate, collapsing on the ground and the blanket falling off his frame.

'This can't be happening…..this can't be happening…..this can't be happening….'

Then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth? Elizabeth darling? Wake up. I need to know if you're alright."<p>

Arthur slowly opened his eyes to see a black haired male standing over him looking extremely concerned. He was pale and had black eyes, camouflaging his pupils but they were widened in worry. Arthur felt cold and slowly brought his arms across his chest to cover his bare shoulders but still felt his…breasts as he did so. 'Dammit, it wasn't a dream…'.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Arthur looked back up at the male standing above him and realized that 'he' was Elizabeth.

"My name is Elizabeth?" He asked and the male's eyes flashed in concern and man bent down to lift Arthur despite the nation's inner protest.

"Yes. You must have hit your head when you collapsed in the bathroom…" The male murmured as he gently placed Arthur on the bed. "Your name is Elizabeth Kirkland, well after last night it is Elizabeth Reapner. My name is Gene Reapner, your husband."

Arthur merely stared at him in confusion and Gene sighed before climbing into the bed next to him, or rather her. It was quite confusing. "How exactly did we meet and when did we decide to get married? I don't even bloody remember how I'm a girl!"

"Well, I met you last night as well." Gene said with a shrug and Arthur's eyes widened, "I found you in men's clothing: a green military outfit with a dark black cloak on, surrounded by a bunch of men. The whole group of you were referring to yourselves as countries and you were spouting that 'That bloody France was going to pay when he was a woman'. I was doing my rounds to come get a man called Gilbert Beilschmidt, also known as Prussia. You stopped me from getting him and fell on me in a sort of drunk stupor and said that if you went with me then I couldn't come to collect Gilbert. You kissed me then I decided to take you on the offer.

"You kept insisting that we kiss and things…got a little out of hand and you said since you weren't pure anymore that we had to be married and…that leads us back to this house and where I woke up and found you in only a blanket knocked out on the bathroom floor."

Arthur's face reddened as the memories began to trickle back and became increasingly red as he remembered what exactly happened and how he ended up in this situation and how exactly his ear got pierced twice. It was not something that his pride could take. He had tried to get back at France for flirting with him and tried to cast a spell on him. Obviously it backfired…but…

"You're the Grim Reaper." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes. But I'm in my human form now at least." At least it was blunt honesty.

"So: I pretty much gave up my freedom, virginity, and life just because I was drunk and wanted to save someone who had annoyed the hell out of me for as long as I had known him."

"I'm guessing yes."

"I may need more alcohol…"

Now Arthur actually knew how to do a gender swap spell and all of the repercussions and rules to it. It lasted for a month. If a male turned into a female then they would become extremely fertile so if they did manage to have sex with another male then there was a good chance that (s)he would get pregnant. If that happened…then the spell would become permanent and the person would be ironically screwed.

Now from what Arthur could tell from this situation, he was 95% ironically screwed. 'Bloody hell, I'm going to be Elizabeth Reapner for the rest of eternity…' Not that he'd tell Gene. Although at this thought, Arthur mused that he should start referring to himself as a 'she' from now on.

* * *

><p>Judging from the puking every morning for the past 2 weeks and the 5 sticks with the positive readings on them, 'Elizabeth' was screwed.<p>

"I'M STUCK LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Gene winced as he heard her wailing from the bathroom. Surely it wasn't that bad, she was only going to be around for a few decades and then she'd die and he'd take care of everything afterwards.

However, this was not the case when he found his wife sobbing on his bathroom floor that it would last for eternity since she was actually one of those personified countries he had heard about.

Great.

And he thought the he was dealing with a pure little human who happened to have a little too much to drink and cared for a friend enough to sacrifice her life. Oh no. Now he was permanently in a relationship with this girl who was now carrying his child.

The Grim Reaper was bringing someone to life? Hell, he'd never hear the end of it.

This was turning out to be simply a delightful morning.

* * *

><p>She was 9 weeks pregnant when Elizabeth, who was now finally beginning to accept the reality that 'he' was now a 'she', and had to make an appearance at a world meeting. She managed to dodge the last one, but after receiving texts from both her prime minister and other nations that were either worried about 'Arthur's wellbeing' or threatening to hunt 'him' down for the next meeting, she found that she couldn't avoid them any longer.<p>

Her morning sickness had only gotten worse and her…breasts…had grown considerably due to the…pregnancy…and she had constantly needed to get new…bras…and clothing since she reluctantly went to buy an entirely new wardrobe after having to sell all of her masculine clothing and get a feminine wardrobe. She knew however that she couldn't buy a lot of clothing since she would soon have to get her…maternity clothing. Her current clothes were already beginning to get a bit snug and she couldn't stand it.

Her arrival at the meeting was coated in confusion, anxiousness, and morning sickness. After explaining what exactly happened in the bar that night and explaining that she was sort of, kinda, married to another personified being that wasn't a nation. She wouldn't reveal WHO exactly, respecting Gene's privacy. She had been getting closer to the Reaper, and she grew appreciative that he respected her privacy and her….womanhood…honestly, she still shuddered at the thought. Her body was still growing and she was beginning to get pudgy and the dumber nations actually had the stupidity to mention it. Elizabeth already trying to manage the new hormones but the tidal wave that came with pregnancy…led to many injuries and Italy actually sporting a black eye without Romano or Germany coming to the nation's aide.

Oh how long 31 weeks would be…

* * *

><p>23 weeks of a small being growing inside of her left Elizabeth scaring the personification of death itself.<p>

Honestly, it was an incredibly hard thing to do.

It left her aching in ways that she did not even know that she could ache. The other female nations gave her support, despite only one of them even being close to pregnant. She appreciated the support at least and her husband did help a lot. He has kinder than she would have thought and she found herself seeking his human form more often than not and seeking comfort in his arms.

Oddly enough, she believed that she was actually falling for the Grim Reaper, AKA her Gene. Be it the hormones or just love itself; she was quite happy with her arrangement and found herself starting to forget what it felt like to be a man.

* * *

><p>Week 31 found the odd couple returning home from the hospital.<p>

Again. For the false contractions that had been beginning to plague her and had been the current bane of her existence.

Again.

Gene was calm throughout the entire thing especially since the latest one had happened in the middle of the baby shower that was being held for Elizabeth. The female nations only got a glance of her elusive husband as he rushed in, spotted his wife and escorted her out only to disappear into thin air and black smoke. It confused them, but only added to the air of mystery of Elizabeth's pregnancy and new womanhood. The woman in question didn't really mind it at all anymore and often found herself giving Gene loving glances and quick smooches throughout the day and rolled into her husband's arms at night as they fell asleep.

She was beginning to believe that hormones had nothing to do with it.

* * *

><p>She was disturbed to say the least to say that she was not able to get up despite for the occasional bathroom break, but even then she would need help from Gene to get up. He had been staying at home a lot more, sort of letting a 'friend' of his do his work for the time being. She constantly was reminded of when she used to be skinny and often cursed the fact that being pregnant limited her mobility so much, not that she minded her child taking up most of her body in order to grow enough to live in the outside world.<p>

As she looked around the brightly colored nursery that Gene had 'painfully' painted (he claimed that the yellow on the walls burned his eyes. Jokingly of course.) she found herself stroking her large belly, proud and amazed as her little one responded in the same group of kicks and movements that the little bugger had been trying for the past 4 weeks.

She didn't mind that she was a woman at this point, and had to be reminded that she was a male in the first place. Her protruding belly tried to convince her otherwise.

* * *

><p>39 weeks and Elizabeth was currently screaming her lungs out at the immense pain racking her body and she let out every swear she knew, which easily topped 200 different individual ones in about 40 languages. Gene was by her side of course, loyally as he had been for the entire wild trip of their lives where they were thrown together that one night at the bar.<p>

"GET MY BABY THE BLOODY FUCK OUT OF MEEEEE!" She screamed with a trilling shriek as another contraction racked her body.

Out in the waiting room, more than 20 nations were anxiously waiting the new arrival while America and Italy, hearing Elizabeth's screams, were in hysterics that she was actually dying in there.

18 hours of labor produced a little 9 pound baby girl named Penelope Reapner in the arms of her mother who was beyond exhausted but incredibly happy. Gene was on her left with an unusual grin across his pale face, his black eyes gleaming in pride. Alfred, Matthew, Francis, and Peter were on her left. The older three cooing over the black haired, green eyed child who was looking curiously up at them while Peter was confused at the whole thing but grinned as his 'baby niece' turned her attention to him.

Breast feeding was a bit of a challenge for her at first but she was happy to provide nutrients to her small little baby who nuzzled up to her mother's form happily as she slept.

Elizabeth was never so happy in her life.

"_England_."

She looked over to Gene who looked incredibly amazed at the bundle in her arms and she couldn't help but smile.

"**_England_**!"

She couldn't wait to take her home to the nursery that they had worked so hard on.

"_**ENGLAND**_!"

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up groggily to a headache and bright lights as a pair of hands shook him awake.<p>

"England, dude! You gotta get up man! You gotta get at least onto the couch cause Mattie's crashing in my guest room!"

"Shut the bloody hell up America. You're going to wake up Penelope and Gene will kick your ass." He groaned and the American nation stared at him before shaking the Brit again.

"Iggy, who's Penelope? Is she a hot chick you met at the bar last night? And who's Gene?"

"Penelope is my daughter you twat! You were just cooing over her a few minutes ago!" Arthur finally began to sit up and opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright lights when he saw he was in Alfred's living room and said nation was staring at him in confusion.

"No, I was waking you up a minute ago because you passed out at the bar." Arthur's eyes widened and looked down to see a lack of breasts and his green military uniform covered in beer stains and various tuffs of fur from America's cat that the nation had recently acquired.

"It…was all a dream?" Sure, Arthur was a bit happy to find he was a male, but held a distinct feeling of disappointment and longing in his chest that all of that: Gene, his marriage, his pregnancy…was all just a drunken dream after a night of drinking with other nations.

Well, he could always fish out that spell…

Yeah…he'd think that he'd enjoy being Elizabeth again, even if it wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you all enjoy it? =D I sure liked writing it! Plz review! Thanks guys!<strong>


End file.
